The Cells and Tissue Core was formulated to provide airway cells for use in animal models and in vitro gene transfer experiments. The use of these models is required for understanding the pathophysiology of CF and for studies of CFTR gene transfer to airway epithelia. Overall objectives: The purpose of this core is to provide centralized access to non-CF and CF tissue and airway cells used for model systems in the analysis of gene transfer to the airway and pathophysiology in CF. The main responsibilities for the Core will include. 1. Acquisition of normal and CF tissue; 2. Generation of in vitro models of human airway epithelia; 3. Production of cultured cells for investigators in the Center; 4. Characterization of cultured and native epithelia; 5. Research and development of new methods for the culture and study of airway epithelia; 6. Teaching investigators the methods for developing in vitro model systems; 7. Record keeping relevant to tissue acquisition and cell culture; 8. Create a repository of airway tissue and primary cell cultures from the Regional Midwest CF Lung Tissue Acquisition Program; 9. Electrophysiologic analysis of CF airway epithelia transduced by gene delivery vectors; 10. Bronchoscopic acquisition and processing of human alveolar macrophages for distribution among the members of the Center. A successful Cell Culture Core will provide the models and expertise to the growing community of investigators from different areas, and allow them to focus their unique expertise in the development of CF gene transfer.